Jan van Ruusbroec
thumb|right|De Ruusbroec-miniatuur in het handschrift K.B. Brussel, 19.295-97. In deze gestyleerde voorstelling zien wij een monnik (links) die Ruusbroec zal voorstellen met in zijn linkerhand een wastafeltje en in zijn rechterhand een griffel, bezig met het schrijven van een tekst. Hiertoe lijkt hij geïnspireerd te worden door de Heilige Geest, die in de symbolische gedaante van een (witte) duif rondvliegt - wat een bescheiden voorstelling van zaken is, de duif had ook op zijn schouder kunnen zitten met zijn bek in Ruusbroecs oor, zoals te zien op miniaturen van bijvoorbeeld paus Gregorius de Grote. Rechts zien wij hoe een andere monnik, een kopiist, gezeten aan een schrijftafel, de tekst van een wastafel kopieert op een vel perkament. Aan hun beider voeten ligt het eindproduct: een codex, het met de hand geschreven middeleeuwse boek met een publieke functie. Het tafereel is geplaatst in een bosachtige omgeving, die het Rooklooster zal symboliseren, dat weggestopt lag in het Zoniënwoud ten zuiden van Brussel. Jan (of Johannes) van Ruusbroec of Ruysbroeck, ook "de Wonderbare" genoemd (Ruisbroek nabij Brussel, 1293-2 december 1381) geldt als een van de grootste mystici van de zuidelijke Nederlanden. Ruusbroec schreef in het Middelnederlands, maar zijn werken werden spoedig ook vertaald in het Latijn. Leven Jan van Ruusbroec werd sinds zijn elfde opgevangen door zijn oom Jan Hinckaert. Hinckaert was een rijke priester, kapelaan van de Sint-Goedelekerk te Brussel, en zou zijn neefje naar de kapittelschool in Brussel sturen. De bronnen spreken een voortgezette studie in Parijs of Keulen niet tegen, maar wijzen ook niet in die richting. Ruusbroec zou vanaf 1317 vijfentwintig jaar lang kapelaan van Sint-Goedele blijven en het is erg onwaarschijnlijk dat een priester met een universitaire titel zo lang zo'n nederige functie zou uitoefenen. Veel is er over zijn jaren als kapelaan niet geweten. Broeder Geraert, een kartuizer uit Herne, die Ruusbroec persoonlijk ontmoette, schreef over het eerste deel van Ruusbroecs leven slechts één zin: "Heer Jan van Ruusbroec was ierst een devoet priester ende capelaen te Brussel in Brabant, in sinte goedelen kerke, ende daer begonste hi enighe van desen boeken te maken." Wat toch wel een erg bondige samenvatting is over een periode van vijfentwintig jaar. Toch vermeldt de kartuizer het enige feit dat we met zekerheid weten over Ruusbroecs verblijf in de Brabantse hoofdstad. Hij beleefde in deze drukke stedelijke samenleving topmomenten van mystieke ervaring die hij hier reeds neerpende. Zijn werk is dus niet enkel product van een teruggetrokken bestaan in het Zoniënbos, wat men zo vaak veronderstelt. Zijn eerste vijf werken waaronder Die gheestelike brulocht, zijn best gestructureerde werk en terecht zijn meesterwerk genoemd, schreef hij te Brussel. Op een bepaald moment moet Hinckaert, een nieuw en ingetogener leven zijn beginnen leiden. Een jonge kanunnik, Vrank van Coudenberg sloot zich aan bij deze nieuwe levenswijze en trok bij Hinckaert in. Rond 1339 besluiten ze, samen met Ruusbroec, om hun apostolische taak in Brussel op te geven en in 1343 betrokken ze de kluis van Groenendaal die hertog Jan II van Brabant tot hun beschikking stelde. Over het waarom dat de drie seculiere priesters het kapittel van Sint-Goedele verlieten bestaat veel discussie. Sommigen beweren dat heer Vrank om politieke redenen de stad moest verlaten. Broeder Geraert beklemtoont echter het verlangen van de drie naar afzondering en eenzaamheid: Ruusbroec verliet Brussel voor Groenendaal omdat hij "zich wilde terugtrekken uit de menigte van mensen". De eerste jaren leefden zij zonder regel en zonder overste. Van de bisschop, Gwijde van Kamerijk, kregen ze toelating om een tijdje in eenzaamheid te gaan leven. Men zocht geen klooster op omdat Ruusbroec veel kritiek had op de geestelijke situatie in de meeste kloosters. "Alle orden en religieuze gemeenschappen werden ontrouw aan hun oorsprong en ze werden aan de wereld gelijk. Behalve dan de religieuzen die niet buiten hun klooster komen: de kartuizers en al de vrouwen die in slotkloosters leven." Jan van Ruusbroec bezocht zelfs enkele malen kartuizerkloosters, waaronder dat van Herne. In 1350 zou hun gemeenschap toch overgaan tot het stichten van een klooster van reguliere kanunniken (Augustijns). Deels door de druk van de bisschop en de publieke opinie die de merkwaardige groep van "kluizenaars in gemeenschap" moeilijk konden plaatsen, deels om hun werk levendig te houden na hun dood. Gedurende deze jaren in Groenendaal trok Ruusbroec zich vaak terug in de bossen. Hij nam wastafeltjes mee om te noteren wat hem werd ingefluisterd door de Heilige Geest. De goddelijke inspiratie waarop Ruusbroec zich beroept is echter niet genoeg om een werk in definitieve vorm te vervaardigen. We merken dat zijn traktaten een zeer precieze structuur hebben die sterke overeenkomsten vertonen aan toen reeds bestaande preekschema’s. Om dit te verkrijgen moest hij dus overgaan naar een tweede, meer ambachtelijke, fase van het schrijverschap waarbij het materiaal op zijn wastafeltjes werd geordend en geformuleerd. Waarschijnlijk gebeurde dit gedeelte niet in de tot de verbeeldingsprekende omgeving van het Zoniënbos, maar gewoon achter de lessenaar. Getuige hiervan is het Groenendaalse Ruusbroecminiatuur, waar we, naast de grote afbeelding, die het wijdverspreide beeld van Ruusbroec in het bos toont, ook een kleinere afbeelding vinden. Deze laatste werd lang beschouwd als de vlijtige kopiist die de werken van zijn medebroeder Ruusbroec aan het kopiëren is. Maar als we aandachtig kijken merken we op dat er op zijn lessenaar geen voorbeeldtekst, maar een wastablet te vinden is. Het gaat hier dan waarschijnlijk ook om Ruusbroec zelf die zijn inspiratie uit het woud in een definitieve vorm aan het gieten is. In de gemeenschap van Groenendaal heeft Ruusbroec een onvergetelijke indruk nagelaten. Hij was geen overste van het klooster en in geleerdheid moest hij duidelijk onderdoen voor magister Vrank. En toch werd hij de centrale figuur van de nieuwe stichting. Alle tijdgenoten hebben daarvoor één en dezelfde verklaring: hij ervoer op een uitzonderlijke manier Gods tegenwoordigheid. En hij was in staat om zijn kennis van het goddelijk mysterie aan anderen mee te delen. Deze uitzonderlijk mystieke roeping werd door zijn directe omgeving algemeen erkend en gerespecteerd. Hierin verschilt hij ook duidelijk van andere mystieke schrijvers, die meestal naast erkenning ook hardnekkige weerstand ondervonden. Zijn invloed verspreidde zich snel over Europa, talrijke machtige en edele personen kwamen hem in Groenendaal opzoeken, klerken zowel als meesters en doctors in de theologie. Kort na zijn dood krijgt hij de bijnaam 'admirabilis' ("de wonderbare"), en wordt momenteel terecht tot één van de grootste mystici uit de wereldliteratuur gerekend. Paus Pius X verklaarde Jan van Ruusbroec in 1909 zalig. Ruusbroec versus zijn tijdgenoten De waarde van Ruusbroecs oeuvre komt pas volledig tot zijn recht wanneer we het vergelijken met dat van zijn tijdgenoten. Dichter Jan van Boendale die enkele jaren voor Ruusbroec eveneens school liep in het Brusselse kapittel, ontpopte zich tot een gedreven leermeester en moralist. Hij probeerde zijn publiek te onderwijzen met nuttige adviezen en feitelijke informatie en trachtte zo de mens meer bagage mee te geven voor het aardse leven. Ruusbroec daarentegen toont echter geen interesse voor concrete feiten en cijfers en schrijft veel meer bespiegelend. Toch staat Boendale met zijn Der leken Spiegel veel verder dan zijn collega-dichters uit de middeleeuwen. De door de kerk verkondigde normen zijn niet langer zijn enige leidraad, hij doet beroep op het rationele denken en de regels voor zelfhandhaving in de maatschappij. Ruusbroec bereikt echter een veel hoger niveau in zijn werk, de mysticus is een echte auctor in de middeleeuwse betekenis van het woord. Hij doet beroep op eigen inspiratie, of die van God zoals je wil, en niet uit het werk van andere toonaangevende auteurs. Boendale maakt een duidelijk onderscheid tussen de begrippen auctor en dichter, en treed hiermee de toen algemeen aanvaarde opvattingen over het schrijverschap bij. In tegenstelling tot een auctor maakte een dichter vooral gebruik van voorbeeldteksten die men dan vertaalde, verzamelde of herwerkte. Boendale moet, net zoals de meeste van zijn Middelnederlandse collega’s, en vond dat ook van zichzelf, tot de laatste categorie worden gerekend. De vele bewonderaars van Ruusbroec zullen later vaak zijn sterk bezielend werk toeschrijven aan een Goddelijke tussenkomst. Ook Ruusbroec zelf zal het niet laten dit steeds te beklemtonen. Zo antwoordde Ruusbroec eenvoudig op de kritiek van Geert Grote die, ondanks het feit dat hij een grote bewonderaar van de mysticus was, twijfelde aan de orthodoxie van diens geschriften: “Meester Geert, weet dit wel: nooit heb ik een woord neergeschreven tenzij onder de inspiratie van den H. Geest.” Ook al had de middeleeuwse literatuurtheorie minder moeite met de goddelijke tussenkomst die Ruusbroec omschrijft, toch beschouwde men toen deze goddelijkheid als de kern maar niet als de gehele inspiratiebron van zijn werk. Ze is hiermee genuanceerder en dichter aanleunend bij de moderne literatuurtheorie dan vaak wordt verondersteld. Trivia * Hij eindigde in 2005 op nr. 88 in de Vlaamse versie van de De Grootste Belg-verkiezing. Zie ook Jan van Ruusbroeckollege Externe links * Ruusbroecgenootschap * "Het derde leven" uit "De geestelijke bruiloft" Ruusbroec Categorie:Zalige Ruusbroec Ruusbroec Categorie:Belgisch heilige of zalige Ruusbroec de:Jan van Ruysbroek en:John of Ruysbroeck es:Jan van Ruysbroek fr:Jean de Ruisbroek hu:Jan van Ruusbroec it:Jan van Ruysbroeck no:Jan van Ruusbroec pl:Jan z Ruysbroeck ru:Иоганн Рюйсбрук